tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chaos
=Chaos= Fluff Associated With: First Rank Boons Eye of the Storm :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend per Scene By spending a point of legend, the Scion may ignore all random occurrences for that Scene. They could run through a storm that is blowing bricks around, or have a fragmentation grenade explode a few yards away and have the shrapnel fly all around them. Second Rank Boons Hornet's Nest :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: None A Scion with this Knack can roll to determine the one thing in the Scene they could do to cause the most possible chaos. Third Rank Boons Paralyzing Confusion :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 point of willpower By overcoming the target's MDV, the target is paralyzed for one action per threshold Success. Fourth Rank Boons Out of the Frying Pan A Boon from John's Scion Resources. :Note: Dual Purview with Journeys :Dice Pool: None. :Cost: 3 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. By spending three points of legend, and one point of willpower, the Scion can cast themselves away from where they are to a location determined by Fate. In order to determine where the Scion appears, roll a ten sided dice and consult the following. :10 = The Scion's home. :9 = A friendly Terra Incognita. :8 = Inside the Scion's Pantheon's Underworld, or by their Axis Mundi. :7 = A large, but friendly metro area. :6 = A small, safe city or town. :5 = Isolated, and dangerous wilderness. :4 = Extremely hostile, and dangerous place. :3 = A Hostile Underworld or Axis Mindi. :2 = A Hostile Terra Incognita. :1 = The location of a dangerous enemy. Sabot :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Craft :Cost: 1 point of willpower By spending a point of willpower, they can break a mechanical object of some sort. The number of Successes needed to repair it is equal to the number of Successes gathered on the activation roll. If the machine is made by a Forge Scion, made with a Forge Boon, or upgraded with a Forge Boon, they must overcome the Forge user's successes. Fifth Rank Boons Labyrinthine Lingering :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: 5 points of legend When the Scion crosses some sort of crossroads, they can spend the activation cost and roll Wits + Craft. When another being of equal or lower Legend goes through the crossroads, and the activation roll overpowers their MDV, they become hopelessly lost. Reoccurring Distraction :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 point of legend per penalty given By singing a little ditty, or saying a bad pun, the Scion can roll against the target's MDV. If they overpower it, the target suffers a -1 penalty to all rolls for the remainder of the day equal to the amount of legend spent. Sixth Rank Boons Crawling Chaos :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 3 points of legend This Boon functions as Paralyzing Confusion, except that it spreads to any target who sees a paralyzed target. Friendly Fire A Boon from John's Scion Resources. :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence. :Cost: 3 points of legend. After waiting for the opportune moment (taking a guard action) a Scion can spend three points of legend to roll against the MDV of their target. If this roll is successful, the target redirects their action to an ally of theirs. Seventh Rank Boons Instant Riot :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Command. :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 5 points of legend By shouting a provocatory statement, and spending the activation cost, they can whip the group around them into a frenzy. This affects five beings per Success, and lasts for one hour per dot of Legend the user has. Bacchanalia A Boon from John's Scion Resources. :Dice Pool: Rating + Command. :Cost: 5 points of legend and 1 point of willpower. Activating this Boon causes everyone inside an area of (Rating x 100) yards to imminently begin indulging in whatever pleasures tickle their fancy at the time. This lasts for (Rating) hours. Afterwards, all beings who were effected lose their entire willpower pool, and may only regain half of their normal pool for the next week. Legendary beings inside the area must have their MDV overcome by the activation roll. Eighth Rank Boons Insanity :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 5 or more legend By activating this Boon, and rolling against the targets (Legend targets at base, for each extra point of legend spent, add Legend targets again) MDV with Manipulation + Empathy, they can drive the targets insane. Beings between 0 and 4 Dots of Legend, they lose all impulse control, lose the ability to see right and wrong, and can not fathom any sort of consequences to their actions. Targets between 5-8 suffer this Boon for only a number of days equal to the Threshold Successes. If the target has more than 9 Dots of Legend Ninth Rank Boons Murphy's Law :from Scion: The Yazata :Dice Pool: Rating + Legend :Cost: 10L + 1W Activating this Boon causes everything to go horribly wrong. Everyone in the general area gains a pool of botches equal to your Successes. These botches occur at the worst possible moments. You are also affected by this Boon. Any botches left over at the end of the scene manifest on their targets as automatic health levels of Aggravated damage. Tenth Rank Boons NAME :from SOURCE :Dice Pool: Rating + ?? :Cost: ?? UNKNOWN Avatar of Chaos The Void :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. The Scion becomes a force of raw chaos, destroying and reshaping life and matter around him and warping the natures and personalities of even gods and titans.